imperionfandomcom-20200215-history
Trading
To trade with other players you need a Trade Center (Terrans and Xen) or a Teleporter (Titans). In the Trade Center you can trade, buy and sell resources. With each upgrade of the Trade Center, more traders become available. Sending resources To send resources click "Direct trade". You will now see how many traders are available. Below you can find the amount of resources one trader can carry. Enter the amount of resources you would like to send. Quick selection With the help of this drop down menu you can easily choose a destination for your traders without entering coordinates. You can choose between your own planets and the last five players you have been trading with. In case you cannot choose between one of those options you either only have one planet or no latest trade partners. Afterwards hit "send" and your traders are on their way. If you like to send your resources to another player, enter the galaxy number, the x- and y- coordinate and hit "send". Once you choose a planet you will get the information about the flight duration. Please consider that your traders need the same time for their way back. Click "Fly twice" to send your traders twice (Premium feature). Titans can beam resources and don´t need travel time but energy and charge time. Buying resources You can also buy resources from other players. Therefore click "buy". Now you have an overview about all offers. You get information about the nickname, planet and flight duration. By clicking the nickname you will be directed to the player´s profile. You can filter the offers by clicking 1:1. Only offers which are not lopsided will be displayed. If you don´t like to trade 1:1, click 1:x. You can also sort according to resources. If you want to trade, for example, Metal for Crystal, click Metal at "Search" and Crystal at "Offer". Once you found an appropriate offer, click "Accept" and your traders are on their way. If your traders are on their way you will see on the bottom how long the journey will take, how many traders are busy and how many resources you have sent away. By clicking a nickname you will be directed to the player´s profile. After the trade is complete you will receive a trade report in case you didn´t deactivate this option in the account settings. In addition, unsubstantiated reports have come in that the Trade Center/Teleporter now prevent you from exceeding the push limit when buying resources. Selling resources If you want to sell resources, click "sell". Insert the amount you want to sell behind "Offer" and choose the type of resource in the drop down menu. Do the same thing for "Search", choose a maximum transport time and decide whether the offer should only be visible for your league and click "Place". To cancel an offer, click the red "X". Traders which are needed for this trade are not available for you as long as the offer is placed or as long as your traders are on their way. In addition, unsubstantiated reports have come in that the Trading Center/Teleporter will prevent you from accidentally exceeding your push limit when selling resources. NPC trade (Premium feature) With the NPC trade you can exchange any desired amount of resources on a planet with other resources at a ratio of 1:1. The upper information tells you how much resources you have. Next to the sum of all resources on this planet. By clicking DISTRIBUTE your resources are distributed equally. In case of changes you will be informed which amount has been taken away and which has been added. You can change it yourself. "Rest" helps you to see how much resources are left. Click "Send" if you are satisfied. As a result you will see how many resources have been traded. This service will cost 3 coins. Back Category:Resources Category:Game play